


被包养了怎么办

by Quewen



Category: OOC预警 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quewen/pseuds/Quewen





	被包养了怎么办

高杨包养了一个人  
高杨现在还在震惊中  
高杨包养的人是他的心上人  
但是他的心上人不知道

王晰被包养了  
王晰现在笑眯眯的看着对面这个包养他的人  
包养王晰的人是他的心上人  
但是他的心上人不知道

高杨是个富二代，但是他有自己的公司独立于父母。  
王晰是个歌手，但是他私下里也有自己的生意并不缺钱

高杨是在一个酒局上见到王晰的，真人比电视上还要瘦还要好看。但是王晰身边有人，两个人亲亲热热，高杨不知道自己哪来的勇气，拉起王晰就去了洗手间，壁咚他：“我看上你了，跟着我吧，保你吃香喝辣。”

王晰是在一个咖啡店见到高杨的，小孩白白净净却又带着一种老大爷的气质，对面坐着的女孩子说两句话就红了脸，王晰感觉到自己莫名的醋意，就知道自己一见钟情了。所以在高杨说出那种羞耻老套的台词后，他笑了：“好啊～”

高杨说完话之后就后悔了，懊恼自己都在说些什么东西，听到王晰的回答反而愣在原地，觉得王晰应该是脑子抽了才会答应自己。

王晰看着小孩的脸色由红到白再到红，连耳廓都泛着红色，就知道那话不是出于本意，于是趁高杨没反应过来，一把抓住高杨的领带，亲了上去。

高杨被亲的时候，更惊讶了，不过一会就占据主动，搂着王晰的腰，直到王晰嘴里溢出一句呻吟，才依依不舍地放开，看着对面人被吻肿了的嘴，又怜惜的舔了一口。

王晰被吻的七荤八素，晕晕乎乎刚清醒过来，就看到对面小孩的脸红得更彻底了，扭扭捏捏仿佛刚刚那一切是自己对他做了什么，王晰这才认识到自己是喜欢了一个多么纯情的小孩。于是，挑起小孩的下巴：“这么害羞啊～要不，你跟着我得了。”

高杨在被挑起下巴的时候感觉自己的脸仿佛要爆炸，听到王晰的话更加震惊了，然后看着王晰因为比自己矮而费劲的样子，突然就不害羞了，将王晰挑着自己下巴的手拿下握在手中，亲了亲，带着王晰出了洗手间也不和别人打招呼，从vip通道去了地下车库。

王晰就这么被带到了高杨的家里，他其实知道高杨就住在他楼下，他也知道小孩什么时候买下的这一户，因为，这一栋楼就两户人家，两间房子都是王晰的，当好友拿出买房人的信息的时候，王晰果断同意了卖房甚至还悄悄把价格降了降。

高杨一时冲动把人带到了家里，进了门才后知后觉地感觉到后悔，应该带到别墅那里去的，这样王晰不就发现自己一直住在他楼下了。于是假装不知道，转身把人按在了墙上以此掩饰尴尬。

王晰笑眯眯的看着小孩，知道他是被发现了秘密之后的尴尬，于是配合小孩：“原来你住我家楼下啊，这样更好了，别人也不会知道我们的包养关系了。”

原本还处于尴尬之中的高杨，听到包养两个字，突然就感觉很生气，于是一把抱起王晰，把人狠狠的往床上一摔，扯了扯领带，俯身上去。

王晰被突如其来的公主抱晃晕了脑袋，以至于高杨亲上来的时候他还处于被摔晕的状态中，没能及时回应，直到小孩泄愤似的咬了一口他的嘴唇才慢慢张开嘴唇，迎合高杨。

第二天的高杨醒了之后，看着自己怀里拥着的人，不敢相信这一切真的发生了，王晰身上深深浅浅的痕迹无一不提醒着他昨晚都做了些什么。一丝红晕慢慢爬上高杨的脸，过了很久，像是决定了什么，高杨轻轻将自己的胳膊从王晰头下抽离，悄悄地下了床出了门。

第二天的王晰是疼醒的，身体像被车碾压过一般，昨晚的记忆慢慢涌了上来，小孩的技术很青涩，开始完全没有章法，自己也只能忍着疼尽量慢慢引导他，毕竟小孩不知道为什么好像吃了醋一般，十分粗鲁。等小孩掌握到关键点之后，剩下的就只剩享受了。王晰发现自己身旁这半边床已经冷了，说明高杨起来很久了。

高杨出门回到家的时候，王晰还在睡觉。高杨将买来的早餐用盘子装好，热了牛奶，准备去叫王晰起来的时候，听到卧室传来“诶呦”一声，于是赶紧去看王晰。

王晰听到客厅的动静，想起身看看高杨在干什么，刚刚动弹了一点，就感觉一阵酸痛，又摔了回去，就看到高杨连忙赶过来，看见自己脸又红了。王晰真的不明白，昨天被压的是自己，怎么这个小孩搞的仿佛昨天自己强了他一样。王晰恨啊，怎么自己就喜欢了这么个人。

高杨看到王晰起床费劲的样子，想到昨晚，上前慢慢的小心的像捧着瓷器一样扶着王晰起身，怕他走路不方便，又一把抱起王晰走到卫生间，将人放下，挤好牙膏倒满水，看着王晰洗漱，然后被王晰踹出了门外。

等王晰洗漱出来，看到桌上已经铺好桌布，各色早餐都摆着，大多是粥、包子。然后就听到高杨不好意思的问：“我查了查，那个，第二天最好吃好消化的，我，我也不知道你爱吃什么口味的，所以甜的咸的都买了回来，你看看有没有合适的。”

高杨看王晰一声不吭的坐在椅子上，随意挑了一碗粥喝着，心里暗道不妙，一定是自己昨天太粗暴了，为自己接下来要做的事深深感到忧虑。

王晰看着小孩垂着头不知道在想什么，反思自己是不是演得太过了，况且粥很好喝，小笼包也很好吃，椅子上的软垫也很舒服，更不用说昨天后来自己也……

高杨给自己加油鼓气了半天，在王晰吃完了，擦擦嘴要站起来的时候，一把把人按在了椅子上。在那人惊诧的目光下，慢慢单膝跪地：“王晰，其实昨天不是我第一次见你，我在好久以前就喜欢你了，所以费劲心思搬到你家楼下，想与你再靠近一点。昨天的话请你忘记，我根本不想包养你，我想认认真真和你在一起，所以，王晰，你愿意和我一起吗？”

王晰在高杨跪下的时候就已经迫不及待的想点头了，原本以为还要再过一段时间，才能把这个包养关系给进一步，没想到小孩的动作倒是挺快的。所以在高杨掏出一个戒指的时候，他已经吻了上去。

高杨结婚了  
高杨结婚的对象是他的心上人  
他叫王晰

王晰结婚了  
王晰结婚的对象是他的心上人  
他叫高杨

手残党表示这与我预想的不太一样  
果然脑子和手不是一体的  
感谢阅读


End file.
